The Origin of Stitch
Included on the DVD release of Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch is the animated short The Origin of Stitch. The short has a total running time of 4:35 minutes and serves as a bridge between Stitch Has a Glitch and Stitch! The Movie (and Lilo & Stitch: The Series). In the short, Stitch discovers Jumba's secret computer that reveals what creatures Jumba had used to create Stitch, and also hints at his other 625 experiments. Stitch is scared to find out what a monster he is, only for Jumba to come and explain how he found love when he met Lilo. The short was directed by Mike Disa and co-directed by Tony Bancroft. Trivia *If you can see closely while Jumba is explaining to Stitch that his cousins can cause destruction, on the bottom left corner, there is a screen gliding through most of the experiments that have appeared in the series. But Hunkahunka, Morpholomew, Zap, Snooty, Splodyhead, Glitch, Finder, and Gigi do not appear. And if you see very closely, they are going backwards with Huggo, Amnesio, Squeak, Checkers, Hocker, Hammerface, Sample, Slimy, and Yin in their incorrect order. *If you can look closely in Stitch's eyes when the experiments are gliding, Drowsy is shown not yawning, Heckler is wearing handcuffs, and Shortstuff is looking directly at the screen instead of to his right. *Precious was originally going to be one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but due to the copyright issues, she did not appear. *Some of the experiments that appear have the wrong numbers! Gallery The Origin Of Stitch Ace.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Link.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Sample.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Mr. Stenchy.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Spooky.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Elastico.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Heckler.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Manners.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Dupe.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Phantasmo.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Swirly.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Remmy2.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Wishy-Washy.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Tickle-Tummy.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Lax.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Spike.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Boomer.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Drowsy.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Shortstuff.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Hammerface.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Poki.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Backhoe.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Checkers.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Hocker2.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Forehead.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Slick.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Skip.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Topper.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Doubledip.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Gotchu.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Fibber.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Felix.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Frenchfry.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Heat.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Plasmoid.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Evile.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Kixx2.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Mary.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Sinker.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Swapper.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Yin.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Yaarp.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Wrapper.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Woops.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Thresher.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Tank.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Slimy.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Shredder.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Remmy.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Phoon.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Nosy.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Kixx.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Huggo.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Houdini.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Hoilo.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Hocker.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Digger.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Derrick.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Deforestator.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Cannonball.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Blowhard.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Angel.jpg Category:Movies and Series